Once a Thief, Twice a Fool
by xoDaisyxo
Summary: Skye and Claire meet, and the inevitable happens or does it? , but is there more to Skye's flawless appearance and confidence than he lets on? No, probably not. Pure rambling, just a little humorous idea I had and decided to turn into a 2-shot.
1. Once upon a Harvest Moon

Skye crept, ever so slowly, into the small room. He felt his heart rattle with adrenaline, excited at a new victim. An entire farm! He believed her name was… Claire, was it? She must be crazy with anticipation by now! The lights were off, he noted. Perhaps she planned to surprise him. The whole town could be prepared to ambush him! He stepped lightly into the room, smiling for the lights he was prepared to have flashed on his face. Nothing. His bright smile wavered slightly, but he continued into the house. She was certainly thorough, but no one could outwit the acclaimed Phantom Skye!

A few minutes of awkward silence in the dark later, Skye's suspicion began to rise. Using the moonlight reflected off his silver hair as a guide, he felt his way over to a lamp. He braced himself as the room illuminated in a soft light, but nothing came. In fact, there was a girl sleeping in the small trundle bed! Had she not gotten his note? No, he realized, there it sat on her bedside table. Had he been… Blown off?

Irritation whelmed up inside him. How dare she?! Who did she think she was, ignoring his threat as if it was nothing! Surely, feeling his anger, she would wake up.

She did not. Tentatively he crept over to her bed, now really and truly upset. He huffed loudly, then a little louder, then a little louder still. No dice. She slept silently, even having the nerve to form a small smile in her sleep. Slowly, slooowly, he reached out an index finger to poke her arm. Four times. "Drat!" he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, the house erupted into loud barking. A tiny dog growled ferociously at his feet, hair standing on end. This wasn't good.

Claire sat up with a jolt. "Pluto?!" she called franticly, "Pluto!" Then she stopped, startled into silence. A silver haired man sat on her floor, bathed in matching silver moonlight. He was trying to shush her dog, unsuccessfully. Both of them shut up when the saw she had woken. "Oh!" she yelped, "Who are you?" Skye glared at her childishly. "Perhaps you did not receive my note?" Realization spread over Claire's face. "Oops." She muttered, "I, uh, thought that was a joke." It then occurred to Claire how ridiculous this whole conversation was. She was too tired to handle it, though, so instead she slumped back into bed. The man in the moonlight smiled devilishly, pleased that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Phantom Skye, prince of the stars! I must say, you are quite—" Skye was cut off by loud, unladylike snores. Claire had drifted off…

Only after Skye had been properly nursing his hurt pride for several hours did it occur to him that this may have been his first unsuccessful robbery yet. He had never actually stolen anything at Claire's, had he? A slow smile spread across his face. He would have to visit again, and this time, it would be no joke.

* * *

**So I may continue this and make a series, but I need reviews! It's my first, and I know it's short, but please be nice. :P I'm grateful for any feedack, and please remember to rate!**


	2. Hit and Miss By a Long Shot

Claire woke up confused. She had a vague feeling something strange had happened the night before, but she could not for the life of her remember what. She tried her best to continue with the farm work, but there were clues everywhere distracting her: A normally unlit lamp lighting the room, a crumpled note on the floor, and, especially unnerving, an abnormally irritable Pluto. What had happened here? The threatening note proved to be no help, as nothing had been taken. How strange! But an even stranger surprise awaited Claire on her front door: a note identical to the first, which she had assumed was a prank meant to make her look stupid by Rock. The first had failed, so why were there two? Claire, getting irritated, decided Rock deserved a piece of her mind. This was harassment!

Skye waited impatiently for his victim. The plan was simple: since robbery at night had already proved unsuccessful, he would sneak into Claire's farm in the day! From his genius treetop vantage point, Skye had a perfect view of the exit of Blossom Farm, the very same path that Claire would have to cross in order to leave her precious farm. The very same farm that Skye would be stealing from in just minutes. The very same—There she was! Skye watched Claire pass under the tree, holding his breath until he was certain she had disappeared. Time to strike!

He ignored the previously used window, this time heading straight for the brightly painted front door. It opened within mere seconds, the result of years of lock picking experience. Skye smiled to himself. This would show that brat! He scanned her house more closely now; it sure was small. What to take, what to take? Well… There was a bookshelf, a bed, a trunk (with nothing inside, strangely), and a telephone. Oh, and a calendar. So the best thing to take would be… Wait a second. Skye stopped dead in his tracks. This was all crap! Claire had absolutely nothing to steal!

Skye was once again furious. What nerve! She must have… Hidden it! Exactly! Claire, fearing for her possessions, had made a last minute attempt to store them in secrecy. That must be it! Skye allowed himself a rare moment of pride. She was overtaken by his dazzling-ness, of course! It made sense that she would want to prevent the genius thief from her kidnapping her items. But there was nothing that could elude Phantom Skye!

Claire walked back into her house, after being severely embarrassed by an angry Rock, to a man crouching underneath her bed. "Hello?" she asked, bemusedly. The man hit his head in haste scrambling from under the bed. His pained expression shifted into a gleaming smile once he saw her. "Aha," he laughed, "it seems you've caught me!" His tone was a challenge.

"Who are you?" Claire was, once again, puzzled.

Skye's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You mean you don't recall the thief who threatened to steal from you?" He regained his composure. 'Then allow me to introduce myself--"

"Oh, yeah! Prince of the stars, etc., etc. I thought that was a dream."

Skye's face twitched with frustration, both at being cut off and at being forgotten. "My," he uttered, "aren't we forgetful."

Claire was, again, confused. "What did you steal?"

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering, why would you steal crap?" Claire was quite aware there was not much by means of bounty in her tiny home.

Skye eyes popped. He was, rather inexplicably, outraged. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID! THERE'S NOTHING TO STEAL!" He panted heavily. How dare she question a prince's motives. He was out of here. Skye made to leave angrily, stomping loudly on his way out.

Claire was not sure what had just happened. At all. But it was important to be polite. "Bye, Ghost Star!"

Skye froze. "My. Name. Is. Phantom. Skye!" He whirled around. "You dare try to make a fool of me? You don't even have anything worth taking, you

useless—"

"How bout this?" Claire pulled open a small drawer at the base of her bed, and took a small, glittering pendant from within it. A silver chain hung gracefully off the priceless stone. Skye said nothing. He only turned mutely away, and walked out the door.

He cried himself to sleep for the second time in two nights.

* * *

**Yep, they're both idiots. Oh well. Thanks to all of you (all four!) for the nice reviews, they truly made my day. Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
